Ultrasonic transducers receive electrical energy as an input and provide acoustic energy at ultrasonic frequencies as an output. An ultrasonic transducer can be a piece of piezoelectric material that changes size in response to the application of an electric field. If the electric field is made to change at a rate comparable to ultrasonic frequencies, then the piezoelectric element can vibrate, causing it to generate acoustic pressure waves.